Generally, the use of W/O/W type multiple emulsions in the production of various cosmetics, medicines and foods have been expected, since they have a fine texture and a quite smooth touch, a watersoluble substance can be encapsulated in the fat globules in the emulsions and an apparent fat ratio can be increased.
In conventional processes for producing a W/O/W type multiple emulsion, at least 20%, based on an oil, of a Span-type emulsifier such as sorbitan monooleate is used in the primary emulsification and the resulting product is subjected to the secondary emulsification.
However, when the emulsifier is used in an amount of as large as 20% based on the oil, a taste of the emulsifier becomes strong unfavorably. The product thus obtained could not be used generally as a food.